guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Assasin Monkeys
Greetings! Bontans, Brakmarians, Sufokians, and fellow Dofus lovers! Assasin Monkeys, a level 15 guild founded in July of 2006, is opening up its doors to potential recruits! We are a merry crew that enjoys first and foremost the cameraderie of our fellow guildmates, and the steady progress that only teamwork and the collective combinaton of our skills can bring. We are friendly people first, players second, and are looking for more friendly and competent people to join our own merry crew and bring even more laughter and play to the guild. Our Mission To be the example of honor and ethics in a Dofus guild. In short, we treat even our enemies with respect, and you will not find one of our members degrading another player or participating in the childish ramblings of those who play Dofus for the sake of venting their aggressions. We do not tolerate scamming or abusing newbies. We are currently primarily Brakmarian aligned, and we encourage Brakmar to our members, but Bontarians are more than welcome. So, Who are you? Who are we? Well you all know how difficult it can be to come up with an interesting name, well, '"Assasin Monkeys"' is definitely that, and unique as well. Not to mention that "Assasin" is misspelled. The word Assassin has a deep history, one of which not many know about. At first glance, one would be hard-pressed to find a link between pleasure and the acts of assassins. The word Assassin most likely means to most one who is skilled and hired to murder by surprise attack especially or one who carries out a plot to kill a prominent person. Well for your sake, the word has so much more depth than that. Such was not the case, however, with those who gave us the word assassin. They were members of a secret Islamic order originating in the 11th century who believed it was a religious duty to harass and murder their enemies. The most important members of the order were those who actually did the killing. Having been promised paradise in return for dying in action, the killers, it is said, were made to yearn for paradise by being given a life of pleasure that included the use of hashish. From this came the name for the secret order as a whole, an, ?hashish users.? After passing through French or Italian for a couple generations, the word came into English and is recorded in 1603 with reference to the Muslim Assassins. The other word Monkey well we all know what a monkey is, a beautiful long-tailed primate whom mirrors Man down to 96.4% of our DNA. Not to mention that they're funny animals who like to pick there noses at the oddest times of the day, eat bananas, make babies and play Dofus**. We aim to be a guild for the more fun oriented players of the lovable game Dofus, and as such are looking for like-minded people. We want to be a close-knit group and expect at least a show of face with the rest of the group when a member comes online. A simple "Hi All" would do. We would become concerned about your health if this did not happen. Interested in becoming a monkey? Check out the [http://www.freewebs.com/theassasinsmonkeys/recruits.htm/ RECRUIT] page. **We actually have never seen a Monkey play Dofus but we would like to think they do. Ask yourself does anyone actually know if they don't? Until someone can tell us definitively the comment stands. We are... A tight knit group of friendly people. We take the time to get to know each other, and have an immense diversity among us already. Our membership is from all over the World. Boasting countries such as United States, Australia, England, Spain, Germany, Scotland, and even the Czech Republic - among others. The highest level in our guild at the moment is in the early-50s, and the levels spread from 1x-5x as a whole. We?re a growing guild in experience and abilities, so join us now and be a part of our expansion! Always remember entrance now means leadership later. Requirements: First and most important - You must have a good attitude, display maturity in your presentation of yourself, and be ACTIVE. We're a crew of mostly mid 1x-3x age wise, and we try our best to make our new members feel right at home. In addition to that - you must be Level 20. If you are currently lower please try your best to reach the requirement. This goes for those in Guild already as well. If you want to join and you haven't hit the level requirements pm either the Leader or one of the Officers in game. They are NeilDowne, Epocs, MoonlightSun, or PrinceXon. Alliances +''' Paradigm Struck up an interest? Visit recruit page for more info! Or drop an email for us to get back to you here. '''~The Officers, Keepers and Defenders of Assasins Monkeys. Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds